Bunraku
Appearance Bunraku is a short girl who because of her lazy personality does not really do much about her appearance. She often ware plain clothing consisting of either a black or purple tanktop and a pair of loose pants. She wears a kunai pouch on the back side of her belt. Often when travelling she will be wearing a large beige travelling cloak, hiding most of her appearance. She is often mistaken for a boy because of this. Her hair is long and unkempt. Her hair is a silver-lilac colour and she has never bothered to colour it the traditional Nekoma colours, it is often perceived as white since it's not well taken care of. The unkempt hair hides a couple of small black cat ears which can be seen when Bunraku draws back her hair. Despite a majority of her time being devoted to sleeping or another form of relaxing she is often seen with bags under her green eyes. Her skin is a light brown, her mother and father both bearing dark complexions than her, but thanks to the incredible amount of time spent inside her skin had lost some of it's darkness Voice kind of Here Personality Bunraku is exceptionally lazy. She prefer not doing anything and will use any and all excuses from doing work, though if she believe that she's needed, she will not hesitate to do it especially if her family is involved. She often speaks in a monotone voice and really isn't excited by much. Because of her laziness and general quickness to muscle fatigue she is often seen riding around atop her puppet Rin. Background Born into the Nekoma clan, Bunraku was well taken care of by her parents and other kin. There was never a day that she didn't have someone to play with, often with her older cousin. Both her parents were ninjas, and since the day she was born her mother had wanted Bunraku to become one two, often trying to teach her jutsus or train her in the family abilities. Bunraku was however too lazy to do anything, and even when she tried she never showed an aptitude for the Nekoma clan's skills. Her father did however find a way to motivate her. All he had to do to get Bunraku to activate herself was lure her with the promise of having to do less in the future and thus he showed her his skills as a shinobi. Bunraku's father was a member of the Chikamatsu clan and showed her tricks with his puppets. All they could do, and all you had to do was move your fingers, leaving the rest of your body to, well, rest. Soon Bunraku learned to create strings of chakra and was sent away to the academy to learn the art of the ninja. During the last days of the academy she was involved in accident involving a fellow student and a good friend of hers, Koware. During a friendly sparing match the two of them went far overboard which resulted in the destruction of Bunraku's puppet and her friends spine. Although the broken spine was healed within a few weeks thanks to medical-nins, the friendship of Bunraku and Koware took a heavy hit, as did the mental health of both children, resulting in Bunraku becoming a shut in. Combat Style Bunraku likes to use herself as bait, and then uses to body replacement technique to switch out with her puppets to get it to close quarters fast Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. 'My little Natsmui-senpai Plushie: '''A small doll made to look like a certain, stoic Uchiha woman. Squeezing it creates a weak vacuum from it's eye, as strong as a household vacuum. hidden ability: Says "Kamui!" upon being squeezed. '''Bekeneko (Rin): '''Bakeneko is a giant steel cat puppet. While standing on it's hindlegs it's approximately 165 cm tall or 5' 5, it has two tails both of which are 60 cm long. While standing normally it's around 80 cm from the bottom of it's feet to it's shoulder. currently it has no actual modification with standard joints in it's tail, jaw, and legs. It has two holes around it's shoulder blades which can be used to attach modifications later. It is painted beige as to not shine and become a bit more stealthy in the sand. It has a shooting tube inside it's stomach. It's tail can open up to open a secret mechanic. It is nicknamed Rin after her cat. '''Iron Lock picks: '''lock picks made of iron '''Medium Storage Scroll: '''A storage scroll with the space of a large cardboard box Trivia * Her theme is The Alchemist from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Bakeneko is a type of cat yunkai